


Too Complicated

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina's linear thinking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Complicated

Their eyes locked in the moment of truth, Cylon skinjob and human seeing refractions of a complex history shattered in a million pieces.

Cain gave her orders, and the torture began.

Six who was Gina wondered if there was a fatal flaw in her model, or maybe it was merely herself. Love was illogical, it was pointless, and it corrupted what it touched.

She had not loved Cain, and Cain certainly had not loved her.

That was one of only a myriad of lies that Gina would remember through the beatings and rapes. The truth, that there had been mutual emotions exchanged was too complicated to the more linear thinking of a binary creation.


End file.
